


A Spark Within the Law

by wanderingminds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: College Student Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Law School, Modern AU, POV Rey (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Swolo, SwoloFic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingminds/pseuds/wanderingminds
Summary: Rey is in her last year of her undergraduate degree going into Humanities – PreLaw. She is having trouble in one of her classes and the only option is to get help from a graduate student named Ben when things get interesting.





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing so any and all comments are appreciated. If anyone has any tips or requests, feel free to say them. Thank you all for reading!!

I jumped awake as I realized my alarm was going off. 

Shit. I’m gonna be late to class. 

I forgot to change my alarm the night before and this one went off at 8:30 instead of 8. Class starts at 9:10 and it’s all the way on the other side of campus. That’s a 15 minute walk… minimum. I rush to get ready. I have no time to shower so I put half of my hair up. I decide to wear leggings because they’re easy and a nice light grey blouse. 

"Hey! You’re finally awake. Did you enjoy your beauty sleep?" said Finn, smiling.

"Oh shut up Finn. I’m already late as it is, I don’t have time for your shit." I say as I grab a banana and walk out the door.

Today is my first political class. I’m so excited because I’m finally going to do exactly what I want. But… what if I don’t like it? … No I can’t think like that. I’ve been working my whole life to get to this point. I only have one more year before law school. It’s a lot to take in but I’m ready.

I get to class with five minutes to spare. Most of the seats are already taken because it’s the first day and everyone wants to get there early for a good seat… which is what I was trying to do but failed so I just took a seat in the back. Hopefully I can get closer next class.

Class ends early because it was syllabus day, which is always nice. I slowly get my things together and wait for most of the people to leave the class before I get up. As I walk into the hall, of course not paying attention, I run into someone and he drops all of his things.

_Fuck._

" Watch where you’re going!" The man snapped.

"I’m soo so sorry," I apologize as I help him pick up his things, "I wasn’t paying attention, it was all my fault."

He grabs his last paper and stands. As I look up I realize he’s quite tall, and not bad looking… at all. Even though he’s glaring at me with his dark eyes. 

He has pale skin, black wavy hair to his shoulders which are quite broad and a scar the goes from the middle of his forehead all the way passed his neckline on the right side of his body. I wonder how far it goes… and where he got it from.

"Don’t let it happen again," he said as he stormed off.

Wow. That was strange. Hopefully I never have to see him again.

When I get back to my apartment Rose is awake and Finn is gone. Rose is a petite Vietnamese woman with black hair past her shoulders with bangs. She’s a second generation American studying to be an engineer. I don’t know how she manages it so smoothly, I feel like I’m barely coasting. 

"Hi Rose," I say lazily as I walk through the door.

"Hi Rey, how was your first day?" she asks.

"Eh.. it was bad then good then bad again, I’m just ready for a nap," I reply as I plop on the couch.

"What happened?" she asks more attentively.

"Well.. first I got up late but made it to class on time so things were looking up, and we even got out early. But then after class I ran into this guy and he was very rude and it changed the mood to my whole day. It’s over now so I can just order textbooks and relax," I answer.

"Finn told me about this morning but I’m sorry that someone ruined your day," Rose said.

"That’s okay. I never have to see him again," I say just as Finn walks through the door.

"Hi Rey, Rose, you won’t believe how amazing my day was," he gushed.

Rose just gave him a look as I walked into my room to change my shirt.

A few moments later there were a couple knocks on my door, "Hey Rey?" Finn whispered.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"If you want, I can make dinner tonight, sorry about your day… I didn’t know…" He apologized.

"That’s okay, dinner will make it up," I say with a grin.

After dinner I’m in a much better mood, Rose and Finn head off to their rooms and I head to mine to order some textbooks and go to bed.


	2. Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to update this every three days because the chapters are so short. Hope you enjoy this one!!

I wake up with plenty of time to get ready and eat an actual meal for breakfast. I talk with Finn briefly before I leave in a good mood. I get to recitation for my political class, which is a mini class with a graduate student teaching it (really just helping us prepare for lecture and give us quizzes). The graduate students get payed to do it and it is required to graduate so sometimes they’re not the best… so I hope that this one is helpful.

The walk there is pleasant. It’s warm outside and the sun is out. When I walk into class I sit near the front, the grad student isn’t there yet, of course. I start to doodle when he walks in… the guy I ran into yesterday… he goes to the front and writes is name on the board. Ben Solo. Oh no… he’s the grad student teaching this class… I hope he doesn’t remember me. He turns around and glares at me immediately. I blush and look down and return to my doodle as if he’s not there.

He starts class and acts as if we never met. I somehow get through class and hurry to leave when he says "Rey Jakku," signaling for me to come over.

I look up, eyes wide and slowly make my way over to him.

"I’m so sorry about the other day Mr. Solo. It’ll never happen again. I can change sections if you don’t want to see me in this class." I blurted.

He looked surprised. "You don’t have to do that. And call me Ben," he said, "I actually wanted to apologize for my rudeness the other day, it was uncalled for."

I just stood there in shock with my mouth slightly agape. Why is he being nice to me? I shake my head and pull myself together. "Thank you… Ben."

As I turn to leave he says "If you need help with anything, just ask, I don’t want what happened to get in the way of your success."

"Thanks…" I say awkwardly as I walk away, not really sure of what just happened.

I get a text from Finn, 

**Hey, do you wanna meet for lunch?**

I need to get my mind off Ben so lunch sounds like a great idea.

**_Yeah that sounds great_ **

**Good. There’s someone I want you to meet.**

Oh great… 

**_Cool. Where were you thinking?_ **

**Why don’t we just go to the sandwich shop?**

**_Okay see you soon._ **

I wonder who he wants me to meet? He has been out a lot more lately… 

I get to the sandwich place, order a BLT and wait for Finn to show up. I sit in a booth because they’re more private and I see Finn walk in with a man who is about the same height as him. He’s tan with dark eyes and dark curly hair. Finn looks over and smiles at me while I wave him over.

"Hi Rey! This is Poe, he’s a pilot," says Finn. I notice that Finn has his hand on Poe’s shoulder.

I raise my brow at Finn and he turns away, "Hello Poe, I’m Rey. How did you two meet?" I ask.

Finn walks away as he says "I’ll get you a sandwich Poe."

Poe sits and goes on about how they met because Finns boss got him to work on his jet (Finn’s a mechanic) and they have been in contact ever since. I notice that Poe is very charismatic, which is why Finn left him to explain I’m sure because Finn is no good at telling stories.

We have a good time at lunch when Poe has to leave because something comes up with work.

"He seems very nice, how long have you two been seeing each other?" I ask Finn.

"H-how.. did you know?" he stutters.

"Oh come on Finn! I’ve known you for quite a while now. I could tell," I say with a smile.

He sighs with relief, "I haven’t told anyone other than you, not even Rose."

"You should tell her, I think she’ll like Poe. Then he can come by our place more often," I reply.

He smiles at me, "I will."

Finn returns to work and I completely forget about what happened earlier.


	3. Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes this so far! The next chapter is going to be exciting so get ready.

A couple weeks pass and Rose now knows about Poe, who has been coming around more often. Ben has been ignoring me so I slowly start to forget about our strange interaction. But he is charming, even though he has some odd quirks.

Classes are starting to get harder since the semester has been progressing. I’ve been studying all day and night for two days before this exam that’s coming up in my political class. I hope I do well. I need a good grade to be able to get into law school. 

I head to class to take the exam and Ben is there to help pass out the exam sheet… of course. But thankfully he’s on the other side of the room so I don’t have to interact with him at all. The exam gets passed out and I look at the first page and my mind is blank. I start to panic because this is way harder then I thought it would be. 

_Stay calm. Everything’s fine. It’s just the first exam. No big deal. They aren’t worth too many points because of the quizzes._

I close my eyes to pull myself together and begin.

The next day in recitation, Ben has a stack of papers. Oh great, the exam is already graded. How? There are so many of us… there’s no way the professor could’ve graded all of the scantron sheets in one night.

Then Ben turns around and I see, it looks like he hasn’t slept all night. He has dark circles under his eyes, which are blood shot, and he doesn’t look as well put together like he normally does. His hair is in front of his face to try to cover it up. I can’t believe the professor made him grade all of the exams in one night.

"If there are any questions about the exam then you can stay and ask, but if you don’t have anything then you can leave as soon as I give you your exam," muttered Ben.

He definitely wasn’t in a good mood.

I’m the last one to get my exam back. I turn it over and see 76%. Great. It’s not horrible but I need to do way better.

Ben looks at me with a strange face, I’ve never seen it on him before. Is that empathy?

"You know, I could teach you," he whispered.

I’m infuriated. He doesn’t even know me and he see’s my grade and thinks that I need help. I don’t need HIS help. I can do it on my own. He’s so arrogant.

"Only if you want to," he quickly adds after seeing my facial reaction.

I could use the help… I’d just rather it not be with him but I don’t have much of a choice.

"Fine," I say through my teeth.

He looks relieved. He breaths out like he’s been holding it, waiting for me to answer.

"Good. Lets meet tomorrow evening at 7 in my office, room 227," he says.

It’s so easy to get lost in his eyes… _No. Stop. This is a work relationship only. I just need him to help me with class._ I tell myself.

I blink and regain focus, "okay, see you then," I manage to reply.

I get up and walk out of the room. I can feel his eyes on me but I don’t look back.

When I get home I sink on the couch.

"Hi Rey," says Rose as she comes out of her room.

I grunt and she immediately responds, "what’s wrong?"

"It’s nothing. I just didn’t do great on an exam," I tell her.

Rose starts to look concerned, "but you studied for that exam," she replied.

"I know. It was harder then I thought it would be. So now I have to get help from Ben," I admitted.

"Wait. Ben? The guy from the first week of school?" she asks.

"Yeah… he’s a graduate student and offered to help. I really need help so I had to take it," I muttered.

"Well I hope he’s nicer to you then that first day," she says seriously.

"Yeah… me too…" I say to myself as Rose walks to the door.

"I have to go to class, see you later!" Rose says.

"Bye," I reply as I walk to my room.


	4. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone likes this one! I won't be able to update again until Monday the 20th because I'm going camping but I'll make the chapter a little longer so it'll be worth the wait.

I wake up with a start, realizing that today is the day that I have to meet with Ben. Alone. I get ready in the first outfit that I see and get to class. After class I rush to my apartment, shower and freak out for a good 2 hours before I start to get ready. I don’t know why I’m so nervous. He’s just helping with class. It’s not a big deal.

I look through my wardrobe and decide to wear a black jumpsuit that tapers at the ankles with pointy red lace up flats. I put my hair in loose curls and natural makeup on before I get my textbook and notes in my bag. I grab some leftover pizza from the other day and walk out the door.

I get to his room and knock on the door.

"Hello Rey," he says as he opens the door. I always forget how tall he is…

"Hi," I look up and reply. He’s wearing navy slacks with a grey button-down.

He closes the door and motions for me to sit on the couch against the wall. I start to get my notes out as he makes his way next to me and sits to my left. 

"So what exactly are you having problems with?" he asks.

"I honestly don’t know… I don’t think I fully understand any of it…" I say quietly.

"Hmm… Well what are your plans after this year? That might help me understand how much you need to know."

"I actually want to go to law school. I’ve always wanted to help people and I feel that this is the best way for me to do it," I exclaimed.

He seemed surprised, "okay, in that case lets just start at the beginning and tell me what you do know about politics in the United States."

I look up at him to reply and get lost in his beautiful, dark eyes. 

"You’re from England, right?" He asks after a moment of silence.

"Oh, yeah, I don’t know much about American politics…" I say after I come back to reality.

_Cut it out. He’s only meeting with me so I can get my grade up. Even if his eyes are soft and lips full, begging me to just lean in…_

I bit my lip and looked into his eyes, not realizing how close I’ve gotten when he reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. His hand skimmed my face, he appeared to be lost in my hazel eyes just as I was lost in his. I breathe him in, smelling soap and leather. I feel my face get hot, knowing that I’m blushing I look down.

"It’s okay," he says in a low voice, "I feel it too."

He raised my chin, forcing me to study his face. I notice that he is speckled with beauty marks, rightfully claiming his face. 

I can hear my heart racing in my ears, getting faster as he slowly leans in and gently grazes his lips against mine. My insides flip at the sensation of heat on my lips trailing down to my center. 

Melting under his grip, he puts his other hand on the small of my back and brings me closer, allowing me to feel his body heat. 

I reach for the nape of his neck, entwine my fingers into his smooth dark wavy hair and part my lips allowing his tongue to tenderly brush into my mouth while I explore the softness of his lips. 

He grabs my right leg and pulls me on top of his hips.

_Wow, he’s so hard already. He feels so good._

He lets out a moan that makes me shiver, I’m soaked. I move my hips against his to relieve some of the tension.

He eagerly places openmouthed kisses on my jaw down my neck and caresses my body with his large strong hands. I let out a breathy moan when someone knocks on the door and brings us out of our trance.

I jump up and pull myself together while he adjusts his pants and walks to the door.


	5. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I had a rough time trying to figure out how to end it. The next chapter might take a little longer too because I have to start it. I might have to start updating every five days now because I'm getting busier with school coming up.

He has a short conversation in the doorway and closes it, returning to the couch.

He angles himself toward me and sighs. "I’m sorry about that. All of it. I shouldn’t have forced myself onto you. If you want to leave and never see me again I understand. I won’t stop you."

I blink, "what?"

"I should’ve had more control. I was supposed to help you."

I look into his eyes and see defeat. He see’s his actions as a weakness and is afraid to be alone. 

"Ben," I take a deep breath, "you really think you forced yourself on me?"

He looked up at me, confused.

"I enjoyed all of it. I know we don’t really know each other, and that may be the problem, but don’t think that you’re unwanted in any way."

I caress his face and trace his scar. He shudders under my touch.

"We could try to get to know each other, if you’d like…" I said.

His eyes looked pained, "I’m not a good person Rey. It would be better for you to just walk away then to get caught up with me."

_Does he really think that I’d be better off without him? Maybe what he did was a mistake. He doesn’t really want to be with you. He’s just going to leave like everyone else._

My chest tightens and my eyes start to burn. 

_I should leave. But that would make me no better than my parents._

" I want you to know something about me," I say quietly.

He nods, looking serious.

"I have no family. No parents. They left me when I was five at a gas station. I waited for them for what must’ve been weeks. I was put into foster care and none of them were great either. I survived but it was no life for a child. So I decided to become a lawyer to help people who had situations similar to mine or worse. I’ve always been alone–"

Ben tenses and realizes that what he’s saying is no different than what has happened to Rey her whole life.

He looks into her eyes and interjects, "you’re not alone," said as though he understands exactly how I feel.

"Then tell me about yourself," I reply.

He takes a deep breath and begins his long story.

He had been just as alone as I was growing up. His parents didn’t have much time for him, his mother being the governor and his father in the air force. 

They sent him to live with his uncle, who didn’t really understand him. At some point he decided to become a lawyer and left his family to come here and study under Snoke, the head of the law school and professor of this class. 

Snoke isn’t a very nice man. He gives all of his work to his graduate students and expects more then they’re capable. He manipulates them into doing horrible things. That’s how Ben got his scar.

Snoke was on a case and it wasn’t going the way he wanted it to. He convinced Ben that he would become an amazing lawyer, strive to be what he’s always wanted. Ben was the best and it was in his blood and he would fulfill his destiny if he went to get some evidence from an abandoned house. It seemed a little fishy but Ben had gotten evidence for Snoke this way before so he didn’t think anything of it. When he arrived, the house was unlocked which was strange but he accepted the smooth entrance. He found the evidence with ease and was about to leave but there were people waiting for him. They gave him his scar, he doesn’t really remember much that night. He went to Snoke to confront him, did he know about the ambush? Snoke said he needed the evidence for the case and nothing else mattered. Ben hasn’t been the same since, he doesn’t blindly follow Snoke anymore and is just waiting to finish school. He blames Snoke for that scar and every time he looks himself in the mirror, it reminds him that he mindlessly followed a man that was just using him.

Ben had never connected with anyone and was angry all the time, until he met me. He said that I was the only good thing in his life and he feels foolish for thinking this way because he barely knows me, barely talked to me until now.

I’ve never thought that way about anyone before. But after hearing his story, and knowing that he’s been just as lonely as I was, I understand. 

I reach over, take his hand and gently squeeze it to let him know I’m here for him. He looks up and I realize there are tears in his eyes. One starts to slowly make its way down his cheek when I wipe it away with my other hand.

He lets out a sigh, as though a big weight has been lifted off his shoulders, "I’ve never told anyone that before."

"Then I’m glad that you trust me enough to tell me" I say with a smile.

I grab a piece of scrap paper and jot down my number. 

"Take my number in case you ever want to talk about anything. And it’ll be easier to communicate that way instead of email or in class."

I get my things together to leave when Ben says "wait I was supposed to help you with class. "

"It’s okay, you can help me next time," I reply as I walk out the door.


	6. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter! I might have to upload once a week now because classes are starting up again. I'll keep you updated on Tumblr (wandering-minds-found). This chapter is the longest one I've done so far so hopefully that makes it worth the wait. Enjoy!

It’s been a few days and I haven’t heard from Ben yet. Maybe he wants to give me some space? 

Rose and Finn don’t know about what happened that day, I just told them that we made an outline for what I needed to learn. They seemed to accept that answer and didn’t ask about it. 

I’ve been trying to go about my days like nothing happened, but I can’t stop thinking about him. 

I’m on my way to the grocery store when my phone buzzes. It’s an unknown number… I wonder if it’s him…

**Hey… It’s Ben. You still need help with class and there’s a quiz coming up next week so we should get together to figure out what you need help with.**

Oh. He just wants to help me with class. 

I take a deep breath and start to reply when I get another message. 

**If you want… Just let me know when you’re available.**

**_Thank you for letting me know about the quiz, I really could use the help. I’m at the grocery store right now but I can meet up after I get back if that works for you._ **

**Yes, that works. I’m not in my office today, another grad student is using it. Do you mind meeting me at my apartment?**

I stare at the phone in shock. Did he just invite me to his place? 

**You don’t have to… we could meet at a coffee shop or something. I just thought a quiet place would be better.**

I quickly reply before I can change my mind. 

**_Yeah that works. Just send me the address._ **

**218 Langdon St. APT 7**

Did I just agree to go to Ben’s apartment? What am I going to tell Finn and Rose? I’ll have to come up with something but right now I have to think about groceries. 

After I drop the groceries off, I tell Finn and Rose that have to meet a group for a project and leave before they can ask questions. 

I head over there; the building looks nice on the outside. It’s brick, has large windows and there’s a pool in the courtyard surrounded by trees and flowers. I park my car and search for number 7. I knock and wait for what feels like a lifetime before Ben opens the door. 

He looks more casual today then I’ve ever seen him. Wearing dark jeans and a grey t-shirt, not that different from what I’m wearing (dark skinny jeans and a hoodie). And somehow, he still looks gorgeous with his disheveled hair and shirt tight enough to emphasize his muscles. 

He clears his throat and signals for me to come in. 

"We can sit at the dining table or the couch, whichever you prefer," he says. 

"Okay, thank you," I reply. 

I make my way through the door and go to the first thing I see, which happens to be the couch. I do prefer to study in comfort…

His apartment looks clean. There doesn’t seem to be any pictures or knickknacks anywhere, no personal items. The couch is very comfortable, not too firm but not too squishy. Everything in here is black, grey or white. The walls are white, the floors are dark, the cabinets are white, and the counters are black. It’s sleek and minimal. 

I place my bag on the floor and turn to Ben who is sitting beside me but on the other side of the couch, as if he’s trying to stay away from me. 

"Where do we begin?" I ask. 

"Right. Uhm why don’t we start with what we’ve covered after this last exam? At least so you can do well on this quiz. We can try to catch up on the other topics later," he states. 

"Okay," I reply. 

He sounds so official and serious today, I wonder why…

We get through the coursework smoothly. Ben is a much better teacher then Snoke. I could be biased though, it’s nice just to listen to him talk. 

"Okay well I think that’s it for today" Ben says. He looks as though he’s disappointed it’s over but that can’t be true. He didn’t move any closer the entire time. He didn’t even touch me once.

"Oh. Okay." I sigh and start to put my things away.

Ben looks at the clock and says "Since it’s 7:00 would you like to stay for dinner? You don’t have to but I assumed that if you had roommates they would’ve already ate and neither of us have so…" he starts to trail off.

"Yes, I’d love that." I blurted.

He stops talking and looks shocked. I don’t think he expected me to say yes. 

"Oh. Okay, I’ll start getting things ready. You can watch TV or something while you wait," he said eventually.

"No that’s okay. I can help if you want? Maybe set the table or something? I feel bad just sitting here waiting while you cook everything," I reply.

Ben gets up and walks over to the cabinet to the right of the sink. "The plates are on the top shelf and the cups are on the bottom," he says, "oh and the silverware is in the drawer on the far right."

I start to walk over to the kitchen and Ben goes to the fridge to pull out chicken. He stops, "you eat meat, right?" he asks. 

"Yeah I do, make whatever you want," I reply with a smile.

He nods and begins preparing the meal. I go to the cabinet and grab two plates to place on the table. I then go to get the glasses and silverware and finish making the table.

Ben had just started cooking the chicken when I ask, "so what did you decide to make?"

"Chicken piccata."

"Oh… cool."

"Have you ever had it before?"

"No… I’ve never even heard of it."

"Well it’s chicken in browned flower with a sauce that has butter, lemon juice, capers and white wine. Capers are these little green pickled flower buds."

"That sounds good."

"I think it is, I hope you like it."

He brings the pan over to the table, places two breasts on each plate and scoops some of the sauce to put on the chicken. Ben then goes back into the kitchen to put the pan back on the stove for it to cool down. When he comes over to sit at the table I’ve already had my first bite and he’s staring at me, waiting for a response to see if I like it.

"Oh wow, this amazing. You’re really good at cooking," I say.

He relaxes a little at my comment, "I’m not _that_ good at cooking. It’s an easy recipe. But I’m glad you like it," he smiles.

We eat in a comfortable silence. I finish before him and remember that after this, I have to go home. I don’t want to leave yet so I begin to panic internally and try to think of things to talk about so I don’t have to leave right away. What is there to even talk about? Favorite colors, animals, books, movies… 

"So, uh, what’s your favorite color?" I feel like an idiot because who even asks that?

He looks up and smiles, which makes me melt, and says "Red. But I guess there are a lot of reds so more specifically carnelian, which can vary from orange to brown, but I like the red-orange version most. What’s yours?"

"I like cielo which is blue, like the sky on a nice day."

I smile as I get lost in thought about laying in the grass staring up at the sky when I realize that Ben has taken my plate into the kitchen and is cleaning up. That means I’ll have to leave soon.

I get up and go into the kitchen and I’m about to say goodbye when Ben turns to look at me. His dark eyes look into my soul and I’m at a loss for words. 

He steps closer and whispers, "I guess you’re leaving now?"

He looks longingly at me, as though he wants me to stay. But why would he want me?

I swallow hard and try to formulate a coherent sentence. "I don’t have to, if you don’t want me to." I manage to spit out.

"I don’t want you to." Ben whispers as he gets close enough for me to feel his body heat.

I look up at him, his eyes are dilated. I find myself lowering my gaze to his lips and bite mine. I put my hands on his chest and can feel every muscle. He’s warm, and as I daydream, he bends down and kisses me. 

It’s rough and passionate. His hands are on my hips and he lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his hips as he pushes me against the fridge. My hand travels to his hair and I pull on it, he lets out a low growl which makes my insides warm and my center wet.

I start to grab at his shirt and try to pull it off.

He stops and says, "are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." I reply with a confidence I didn’t know I had.

He looks into my eyes, hesitant to continue. So, I lean in slowly and press my lips against his. I gently open my mouth and let me tongue skim the seam between his lips, to coax them open. He eagerly conceded, parting his lips so the kiss could be deepened.

I pulled his shirt off and as the kiss broke, he went straight to my neck and jaw and applied openmouthed kisses. I let out a breathy moan as my pleasure spiked. He reached up to pull of my hoodie and took a second to stare at my chest. I had decided not to wear a bra that day and I don’t regret that decision, looking at his face. He shakes himself out of his trance and carries me out of the kitchen, down the hall to his room. He places me on the bed and I don’t get a chance to look around because he leans down to kiss me. 

His hands are roaming up and down my body. Everywhere they go, the leave a hot trail behind, as though my flesh is burning under his touch. He begins to fiddle with my pants and pulls them down, along with my underwear, in one fluid motion. He gets up and takes all of me in with a hungry stare. He then pulls his pants off and reveals his cock, hard and ready for me.

I get butterflies just thinking about it inside me. Will it fit? It’s so big.

He grabs my hips and pulls me so my legs dangle off of the edge of the bed. He gets on his knees and begins to gently kiss my inner thighs. My center gets hot and slick. He looks up at me and grins, "you’re so wet for me already, sweetheart."

I moan at his words and he teases me with lightly brushing his fingers round my clit and opening. He slowly enters a finger and I gasp, arching my spine at the new sensation. He lowers his head and lightly kisses my bud of nerves and I’ve never felt anything like this before. So overwhelmed with feeling and desire, I begin to move my hips along with his finger. He slides another in and curves them up to hit that sensitive spot while sucking my clit.

It gets faster and I can feel my climax building every movement. I scream his name as I come and Ben slides his fingers out and licks them clean.

"You taste so good," He says in a low gravel.

"Come here, I need you." I breathe.

He gets on top of me and gently kisses my face and jaw and neck. Lastly, he comes to my lips and I let out a moan. 

He grabs his cock and gradually slides it into my entrance.

"Oh god Rey," he moans, "you feel incredible."

He starts to thrust and I join to match his hips. The sounds of our moans and breathing fill the room. I close my eyes and arch my back as he quickens his pace. I claw at his back and pull myself closer to him. He’s getting close, I can tell because his thrusts are getting more sporadic and he’s grunting. 

"I’m going to come," he states hoarsely.

That made my insides blossom, "I want you to come inside me," I manage to spit out in breathy chunks.

That takes him over the edge and he finishes with a loud grunt and I come with him screaming his name.

He flops on top of me but makes sure he doesn’t crush me. He rolls us over so I’m on top of him now. As we breathe heavily, he runs his fingers through my hair and I trace his scar with my fingers.

Too exhausted to move, we slowly doze into the night in each other’s arms.


	7. Peanut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for making this cover [CartoonJessie](/users/CartoonJessie/pseuds/CartoonJessie)!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for this moodboard [bunilicious](/users/bunilicious/pseuds/bunilicious)!!!
> 
> This means so much to me and I'm so happy you put in the time to make these for me!

I wake up not remembering where I am, but I feel a warm body under me. It feels comforting, like home. There are arms wrapped around me, holding me tight. I finally don’t feel alone.

I start to open my eyes and realize I’m on Ben’s chest. Last night I didn’t get to really look at him, and damn. He looks like he could be chiseled out of marble. I turn my head up so I can look at his face while he sleeps. He looks so peaceful, so much younger without all the pain and loneliness that consumes him while he’s awake.

It’s barely morning as the sun is just rising. I don’t want to wake Ben, so I lay there with him. I start to lightly trace his scar and realize it goes down to his hips. While my fingers are making their way down his scar, Ben starts to move.

"Rey," he grumbles in his half-asleep state.

I smile to myself because he’s thinking of me in his sleep. I look up to him again and cup his face with my hand, he leans into my touch and begins to open his eyes. 

"Good morning sweetheart," he smiles. 

"Good morning," I whisper back, looking deep into his dark eyes. 

"Do you want some breakfast or coffee?" He shyly asks. 

"Mmmmm, I would love something to eat. And Instead of coffee how about tea?"

"Yeah, I can do that. I only have Earl Grey and Green, are either of those okay?" He asks gently. 

"I'd like Earl please" I reply with a smile, "and eggs for breakfast, however you like them."

Ben smiles as he gets up, he kisses me on the forehead and I lean into his touch. I take in every inch of his body as he puts his boxer briefs on and strolls into the kitchen. 

I hear him get the pans out and start to get the eggs ready, so I decide to find something to put on. I see his shirt on the floor and smile. I pick It up and pull It over my head. Mmmm. It smells like him, like home. It's a little big but I like how it feels on me. I put my hair up into a messy bun and walk into the kitchen. 

Ben looks over his shoulder and smiles, "you're wearing my shirt."

I blush and smile, "is that okay?"

"It's more than okay. I love how it looks on you."

He finishes making the eggs, they're over medium with some toast and my tea. We sit down to eat when someone starts pounding on the door. 

**_BOOM BOOM BOOM_ **

Ben gets up to open the door and a man yells "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?"

_Finn?? Why does that sound like Finn… Shit._

Ben steps back, "who are you? You're the one at my house. And I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

I get up and slowly walk behind Ben. I peak my head around his large frame and see Finn on the other side of the doorway. 

"Peanut is that you?" Finn asks, concern and worry written all over his face. 

"Finn? What are you doing here? How did you know where I was?"

"You didn’t come home last night. And you have your location on… so I just followed it here."

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you I wasn't coming back but you can't just barge into people's houses at six in the morning!"

Ben looks utterly confused, "what's going on?"

I look at Finn, "I'll be home later, okay? We can talk about this when I get back."

"Okay, just be safe," he says and then turns to Ben, "don't you dare fucking hurt her."

As Finn walks away, Ben closes the door and asks, "what was that all about?"

"I'm so sorry. He's my roommate and worries too much."

"Peanut?"

"He's like my brother."

Ben eyes me suspiciously. 

"He has a boyfriend. You have nothing to worry about," I tell him. 

"If you say so," he replies as he walks back to the table to eat his eggs. 

I follow him and sip at my tea. 

"We met about five years ago, we were both in and out of foster homes and it was our last year in the system." I take a deep breath, Ben looks up at me as I continue. 

"We clicked instantly, he was the only person that was nice to me at the time. We came up with a plan once we became 18, we were going to go to America and start fresh. His birthday was before mine, but he waited for me, so we could fly here together. We saved up all our money to pay for the tickets and enrolled in every college we could think of. Both us us ended up here, to stick together because we knew how the real world is and it's not kind to people like us. We've been together ever since. We've never had romantic feelings for one another, but we do love each other. He's the only family I have."

I finally look up at Ben, with tears in my eyes. Ben walks over to me and holds me, it makes me feel safe. I let out a long breath and relax. 

"I'm so sorry for what you've been through, and I'm sorry if I was insensitive towards Finn." He whispers into my ear. 

"It's okay, you didn't know." I look up, into Bens dreamy dark eyes and get lost. 

He bends down and gently kisses me before he lets go. 

I finish my breakfast and apologize for my early departure as I get ready to go home. 

"It's okay, Finn seemed worried, you should get back so he doesn't think I killed you or something," Ben says with a smile. 

I laugh as I walk out the door, "I'll text you."

"I look forward to it," he replies with a longing look in his eye. 

I get back to my apartment and I don’t even get to step into the doorway when Finn pulls me in. 

"What the HELL is going on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how soon I'll be able to update to the next chapter. I've been really busy with school so I'll keep you updated on my tumblr: [wandering-minds-found](https://wandering-minds-found.tumblr.com/)


End file.
